Eternal Story
by Jae Lasek
Summary: The story of Zeke, a hero thrust into battle by an unexpected twist of fate. As he travels the universe, trying to keep everyone alive, new tragic events unfold. Family! Love! Duty! Eternal Story!


Jae: This is my first story. Please note that I classified this as Smash Bros because alot of the characters found later on in this can all be convieniently found in smash bros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Awakening

…

"Maybe, He's dead"

…

"No, Ashe, he's waking up now!"

"…Where am I?" I asked sleepily.

"You fell from the sky!" It was sooo cool!" A young girl said

"Who are you?" A deeper male voice asked.

"My name is… Zeke Senrade." I told him.

My head felt foggy, but I was sure that was my name.

"Senrade… hmmm…" He said.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"No, It's nothing. Do you remember anything?"

"All I remember is my name, and something about a thing called Ragnarok." I said, opening my eyes slowly.

I was in a lush forest, a light blue-haired girl was standing next to me and a boy, probably 16 years old, with brown hair was kneeling next to me.

"You're a swordsman!" The girl shouted. Apparently the pain on my sides and back were because I had scabbards there.

"Eria, He's just a kid, one with no memory at that. I doubt he's a swordsman!" The guy said again. "Maybe, Ashe, we can take him to the village! I could make a new friend!" The girl said. "Eria, even if I didn't want to, we have to take him there. His wounds are pretty bad." I felt myself being lifted off the ground before I passed out…

----------------------------------------------------------

The REAL Chapter 1: Prelude

8 years later

"So, Eria, how does it sound?" I asked Eria, my childhood friend who found me. "It's a pretty romantic first chapter! The day we met! But, why an autobiography?" Eria, starry-eyed, asked me. "If I lose my memories again, I have something remember with." I answered. "Ok, so, um, hows the slaying going?" She asked me. "The holy tree keeps demons out, so no slaying for me!" I responded. ("Zeke… Awaken to your true form, the almighty…….") A voice in my head rung loudly. "-right?" Eria said.

"What? I couldn't hear most of that sentence cause of that guy." I said. "I said that this year's festival is going to be a real blast, right? And, what guy?" Eria said, getting annoyed. "He was talking through my head… He felt familiar…" I said. It was clear that Eria's mind was frantically looking for a backhanded way of saying I've lost it. "Umm… Zeke, that's cool, I guess…" She forced out. "He said something about me not being me. I think it was some kind of prenominition or something." I said scratching my head. Yet again, it was clear that Eria's mind was frantically looking for a backhanded way of saying I've lost it.

"I doubt you're in danger, Zeke, you're the second best hunter in town!" Eria said cheerily. "Oh, Crap! We have to go hunting with Ashe again!" I shouted. "Let's go!" Eria shouted back. She left our house and started down the road. We shared a house since that day she found me 8 years ago…

She kind of thought of me as an older brother until Ashe moved out. (Ashe is 24 now) NOW, she's telling everybody I'm madly in love with her. I mean, sure, we live in the same house, but LOVE?! She's practically a younger sister! But she is pretty hot…

Eria was sporting a new hunting getup she put together: A camouflage cloak, brown pants, green shirt, boots, her custom made targeting lens for her bow. I was just wearing my boxers since I just got up. I quickly put on my gear: green shirt, camo pants, my sword and scabbard, sandals, my helmet, food and water, and black gloves. I grabbed the phone and called Ashe. "Hey, Zeke! What's up?!" Ashe asked. In the background I could hear the neighborhood girls sighing in jealousy.

They were sighing because Eria started one of her bragging sessions, as usual, it was saying that I loved her, but something new was in that bragging rant… Eria claimed the necklace I gave her for her birthday was a proposal, so the sighing was a lot louder this time. "Ashe, I'll be waiting at the usual spot." I said and hung up. The usual spot was an old fort we found in the forest. When I got mad, I would go to my "room" in the fort, the biggest there was.

As I approached the gates, I noticed someone picked the lock we put. I dashed in and saw a person wearing completely black clothes. I made no sound but he turned to me and said: "So, you're Master Zeke… My lord, I have traveled far and wide to find you… Please allow me to join you…" "I guess… I'm not so sure about all the "master" Zeke stuff." I said. "Great! With the power of death at your side, you are invincible! My name is Issac! From this day, death is on your side!" He said.

"Okay… Um, yeah, can you give me a bit to work with?" I asked this freak. "Of course, Master Zeke! I am Issac Nocturne, age 17, raised and named by Master Sab… I'll just leave it as Master… Upon his death, he entrusted you to me! I will do anything you desire, master Zeke!" He said, not realizing how psycho he sounded right now. "Ummm, yeah, I'm waiting for my friends so, yeah, bye…" I said motioning towards the door. "Yes, sir! I will retrieve your companions!" He shouted as he charged off towards the village. I was standing there for less than a minute when he came charging back with Ashe dragging on the ground.

"Your companion, master!" He said as he tossed Ashe onto the floor. "What's with all of this "Master" business, Zeke?" Ashe whispered. "Like hell if I know! He just started calling me "Master Zeke" and does what I need doing!" I whispered back. "Hey, Zeke, he's gone!" Ashe yelled. "Never mind, He's back…." Ashe said. "Master Zeke! I have brought your fiancé!" Issac shouted. He was gently carrying Eria in his arms… like the exact opposite of what happened with Ashe.

End chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jae: I know close to nothing happens in this chapter. The story actualy has a "Fan-Vote" system going on. At the start of the chapters that set what choices you have, I will mention it a the start, then tell you your choices down here. Post your choice with the chap # and why you want it to go that way. Soon, I'll present a "Fan-Vote." While waiting for the 1st 100 votes, I'll post up some shorts that have little to no relevence to the plot.


End file.
